The present invention pertains to exit signs and, more particularly, to an exit including multi-directional lighting.
Exit signs are generally provided in a building to help direct people inside the building to the nearest exit. This is particularly beneficial in the case of an emergency but can also be useful to a person navigating an unfamiliar building. In either case, it is desired that exit signs be readily noticeable. Specifically, in the event of a fire, a person may find themselves crawling through a building to stay below the level of the smoke caused by the fire. It would be desirable to provide exit signs that can be easily seen in such a situation.